Saki Kokoro
Personality Even after she watched her parents die she tried to remain positive and happy. She tries to be cheerful to new people and is generally carefree. She likes meeting new people and generally occupingg herself. Although this is mainly to fill the hole her parents death left. She is playful and likes to play pranks on other people. She is insecure about her breast size and does not take kindly to jokes about it. If she feels something is related to finding her brother she loses all reason and will hunt that lead down. She will not hesitate to abandon her friends if it means getting to her brother. she has learned to manipulate other people to get closer to her goal. Revenge is her ultimate goal and she will accomplish it at any cost. Her driving force is her want of vengancee on her twin brother. She feels that you cannot understand her will for revenge unless you felt something similar. By her logic people who are against revenge have never truly felt the desire for it. She calls people who have felt this feeling "true avengers". In a fight she likes to attack in a quick flurry and overwhelm her opponent. She likes to quickly changed form and never let the fight slow down. Likes -Fried food -basket ball -Sleeping -fireworks -Gaming -Reading Dislikes -Perverted things/people -The smell of alcohol and cigarettes -cleaning -massive group gatherings -Hlaf life 3 conspiracies Appearence Saki's warbdrob manily consists of gothic like black out fits. She wears a mini skirt with a sleveless almost tank top like top with her midsection covered by more fabric. Attached to the back of her to just above her butt is a cape-liek peice of cloth that is tattered at the ends. Just below her shoulder she has long baggy sleves held onto her body by black straps. She has many more of these black straps along her legs, which are mainly used as replacements for her sleves. She has long blonde hair with two pony tails comming off the sides and her eyes are a dark red colour. Background Saki was born to two very loving parents, she also had a twin brother. Her dad was a CEO of a major company and didnt get too see his children that much. Luckily her mom was stay at home mom and took very good care of her children. Since her father wasn't home very much whenever he was he showered his children with gifts and spent as much time with them as possible. One of these gifts was two black ties for making pony tails with, she always wore these no matter what she was wearing. She spent the first 16 years of her life living carefree and having fun. Her twin brother was a completely different story. For much of his life he was much like her very carefree and fun loving. Although one day when he was fifteen he took a complete 180 degree and he became extremely cold and withdrew from his family and friends. Soon his behaviour became normal and everyone just assumed he was going through a "phase". At age 16 it became much more severe, at times he wouldn't leave he room for days sometime weeks length. One late night when he was out Saki snuck into his room and looked at his computer. What was usually a screen filled with games or open tabs was now just a screen that just said "file deleted". It was then she heard her mother scream and her father yell, all of this was followed by a loud crash and then nothing. She rushed up stairs to find her brother above the shredded corpses of her parents. Her body felt numb he legs began to shake and she fell to her knees. He brother seemingly unfazed walked by her and said "you should be happy, youree apart of this too, imm going to japan... Maybe ill see you there." As he was walking out of the room saki's hair ties began to glow and so did her arm below her elbow. She turned and lunged at him with her arm which was now deadly blade. Just as she was about to hit his throat he blade suddenly dropped to the ground. Then her whole body felt heavy and she felt her brothers leg connect with her head. This sent her flying through the wall across the room and she blackdd out. When she awoke her parents bodies were still there and she felt sore everywhere. Remembering her brothers words she dipped into her fathers bank account and headed for japan to get some answers. Once she arrived in Japan she began searching for her brother but for two months she came up with nothing. Then she recived an amazing break, info that her brother arranged a drop off at a certain bar. When she arrived at the bar she meet Hiraku Nara. Although they never told each other their real identities they talked for a bit then hirakus gigai got shot and he fled the bar. The gun fire attracted the attention of the police and saki was quickly caught by vergil Sanctus. He noticed that she was a fullbringer and he informed her of the soul society and las noches and everything that concerned them. He also had a quick sparing match with her and after that he made her his apprentice. Fullbring Saki's fullbring is called metamorphosis and it allows her to change her body into different kinds of weapons. This couple with her first of knowledge lets her change her body into many different weaposn giveing her a ton of diversity in her attacks and giving her a lot of utlity. At her current level she cannot have more than one type of transformation active at once (ie: cant use blades and ball and chain at the same time). It also takes a bit of time to change and it takes her one turn to change weapons fully. Abilities Stats Manipulations Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution